St Mungo's
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Lucius' legs are paralyzed. Blah blah blah Young Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Lucius was admitted to St. Mungo's after a young child tried to cast a summoning charm and somehow ended up paralyzing him from the waist down. He was very irritable.

He had to share his room with an old woman named Jane. She mostly slept, except when Draco was there. She was quite fond of him.

"Daddy? I- I mean father," Draco wasn't supposed to call him that in public because that was for babies. "Can I sit in this chair?" He asked, looking at the wheel chair that Lucius used so he could get around.

Lucius sighed, "Yes." he didn't even look up from the work he was doing for the ministry. Draco was spinning around in circles when suddenly BAM! He hit the side table next to the bed, spilling potions all over the floor.

"Whoops..." Draco said nervously, getting out of the chair. He was about to pick up some of the glass when Lucius told him to go into the kids section down the hall.

"He's your son?" the old lady asked.

"Yes."

"May I ask how old is he?"

"He just turned four."

Narcissa walked in. "Where's Draco?" She sat down on the bed next to Lucius, "You better not be flirting with my husband." She joked.

"She's not, and I just sent him down the hall."

"Draco," said the old woman, she had a tragic look on her face, "That's the name of your darling little boy. He's adorable."

"Yeah I know." Narcissa said.

..

"What's your name?" Asked a little girl with bushy brown hair and big teeth.

Draco ignored her, hoping she'd leave him alone.

But this girl was persistent. "I'm Hermione.. Who are you?"

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you." She said, pulling up a chair next to Draco, who was coloring a picture. "What are you drawing?"

"My father," Draco informed, "His legs are plarazyed."

"Paralyzed?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, that."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you here?" Draco asked the young girl.

"Frankly, I don't know why."

"Oh... Do you want to colour?" He asked, handing her his box of crayons.

"Sure!"

After a while colouring, Draco handed her a picture. "Here, I drew you." He said, handing her a picture of a girl with poofy hair.

"Thank you," she said, handing him a picture of a turtle, "I drew you a turtle."

"It's a nice one." He nodded, taking the picture.

"Thanks."

"How do you know I like turtles?

"Everyone likes turtles Draco." She replied like it was the easiest question in the world.

Draco nodded as he continued on with the next picture.

"I'll be right back." she said, getting up from the small table. She returned a few minutes with sweets in her hands.

"Sweets!" Draco said with delight as he took some from Hermione. "What are these?" He asked looking down at the tootsie rolls in his hands.

"Tootsie Rolls..." Hermione said, "Are you thick or something?"

"No!" Draco said defensively. "_You're_ thick."

"If you're not going to eat them, then I'll have them back.

...

"Father, why are you still here?" Asked Draco.

"My legs still won't work." Lucius replied sternly.

"Do you like staying here?"

"It's alright." He said. He did like the baths; well not when the old lady nurse was the one giving them.

"Can you feel this?" Draco asked, poking Lucius' leg.

"No."

"Really?" Draco slapped his leg.

"No, I can't feel anything."

Draco was having a blast poking, squeezing and hitting Lucius' legs. Lucius was working on some paperwork when Narcissa came in.

"Mummy look! He can't feel it," said Draco punching him in the gut. Lucius grimmaced. "Hey... Why didn't it work?"

"Legs, Draco. I can't feel my _legs_."

"Ah..." Draco said, realizing his mistake.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa laughed, shaking her head. "Why don't you let Daddy get some rest, and I'll read to you."

"Okay!"

Just then, a nurse walked in. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy." she said, walking over to him, handing him a jar of lotion, "You just have to put this on your legs twice a day. You can have your wife help. It will help bring the feeling back." She walked out of the room.

"Let's do this," Narcissa said, getting up and sitting on the bed. She pulled down the blanket; Lucius was wearing a hospital gown. "Draco, come help." She said. Draco climbed up on the bed. "Here," Narcissa put a glob of lotion on Draco's hand. He scrunched up his nose at the smell. "You get the bottom half, from his knees down, okay?"

"Muuum," he whined, "This smells weird." He held his hand up to his nose, then quickly pulled it away. He wiped it off on Lucius' leg, hopped off the bed and ran out the door, down the hallway.

Narcissa sighed, looking at Draco run. She rubbed the lotion on Lucius. "You really don't feel anything?"

"Nothing."

Narcissa smiled.

"What?" Lucius said.

"Nothing..." Narissa laid up at the top of the bed, next to Lucius.

"Don't you need to finish?" He asked. But Narcissa didn't answer. She was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you here?" Draco asked the young girl.

"Frankly, I don't know why."

"Oh... Do you want to colour?" He asked, handing her his box of crayons.

"Sure!"

After a while colouring, Draco handed her a picture. "Here, I drew you." He said, handing her a picture of a girl with poofy hair.

"Thank you," she said, handing him a picture of a turtle, "I drew you a turtle."

"It's a nice one." He nodded, taking the picture.

"Thanks."

"How do you know I like turtles?

"Everyone likes turtles Draco." She replied like it was the easiest question in the world.

Draco nodded as he continued on with the next picture.

"I'll be right back." she said, getting up from the small table. She returned a few minutes with sweets in her hands.

"Sweets!" Draco said with delight as he took some from Hermione. "What are these?" He asked looking down at the tootsie rolls in his hands.

"Tootsie Rolls..." Hermione said, "Are you thick or something?"

"No!" Draco said defensively. "_You're_ thick."

"If you're not going to eat them, then I'll have them back.

...

"Father, why are you still here?" Asked Draco.

"My legs still won't work." Lucius replied sternly.

"Do you like staying here?"

"It's alright." He said. He did like the baths; well not when the old lady nurse was the one giving them.

"Can you feel this?" Draco asked, poking Lucius' leg.

"No."

"Really?" Draco slapped his leg.

"No, I can't feel anything."

Draco was having a blast poking, squeezing and hitting Lucius' legs. Lucius was working on some paperwork when Narcissa came in.

"Mummy look! He can't feel it," said Draco punching him in the gut. Lucius grimmaced. "Hey... Why didn't it work?"

"Legs, Draco. I can't feel my _legs_."

"Ah..." Draco said, realizing his mistake.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa laughed, shaking her head. "Why don't you let Daddy get some rest, and I'll read to you."

"Okay!"

Just then, a nurse walked in. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy." she said, walking over to him, handing him a jar of lotion, "You just have to put this on your legs twice a day. You can have your wife help. It will help bring the feeling back." She walked out of the room.

"Let's do this," Narcissa said, getting up and sitting on the bed. She pulled down the blanket; Lucius was wearing a hospital gown. "Draco, come help." She said. Draco climbed up on the bed. "Here," Narcissa put a glob of lotion on Draco's hand. He scrunched up his nose at the smell. "You get the bottom half, from his knees down, okay?"

"Muuum," he whined, "This smells weird." He held his hand up to his nose, then quickly pulled it away. He wiped it off on Lucius' leg, hopped off the bed and ran out the door, down the hallway.

Narcissa sighed, looking at Draco run. She rubbed the lotion on Lucius. "You really don't feel anything?"

"Nothing."

Narcissa smiled.

"What?" Lucius said.

"Nothing..." Narissa laid up at the top of the bed, next to Lucius.

"Don't you need to finish?" He asked. But Narcissa didn't answer. She was already asleep.


End file.
